More Like You
by Maximillian Havisham
Summary: Communication is the cornerstone of any long-lasting relationship, but sometimes it takes a little bit of a push to get the ball rolling. Natsu x Levy One-Shot.
"Rrgh! This is too hard!"

Natsu threw the book in his hand against the wall, just in time for the front door to open.

"I'm home!"

In walked Levy, her brow raised in confusion at surprised look on her boyfriend's face.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! W-welcome home!"

The dragon slayer's uneasy smile didn't fill his girlfriend with confidence, but she nonetheless drop the issue. She closed the door and went to sit next to him on the couch, wincing in pain as she laid her head in his lap.

"Another job with Erza?" he asked.

The script wizard nodded.

"You know you don't have to keep going on jobs with her, right?"

"I want to." Levy said, resting her hand on Natsu's knee. "It's a great learning experience. Speaking of great experiences…"

Natsu sighed when he saw the sweet smile on Levy's face.

"Lay on your stomach."

Levy nodded and turned over on the couch and Natsu stood up next to her. He held up his hands, warming them with his magic before softly touching Levy's calf.

Slowly kneading and pressing on her flesh between his rough palms, Levy started to melt the further Natsu's hands moved up her body. She bit her lip, moaning in pleasure when Natsu reached her back.

"If the guild ever shut down you should open a massage parlor."

Natsu grinned. "Not a chance. You're the only one I would do this for."

"Lucky me."

Natsu reached Levy's shoulder blades, and started to grip a little tighter. She exhaled in pain and Natsu stopped.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just really sore right there. You can keep going."

"Alright." Natsu resumed, pressing down hard on Levy's body. The harder he rubbed, the more Levy moaned. She gripped the couch pillow tightly. She forced her face into it to muffle the sounds she was making.

Natsu grinned at her attempt to tough it out. "Just a little longer. Hang in there." He gave one more rub of her shoulders and neck before moving back down her body. When he was finished he lightly tapped her back. "Done."

He sat back down next to her, and Levy moved her head back into his lap.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

The two sat silence for a few minutes, admiring one another's company until Levy started to squirm.

"What's up? It still hurt somewhere?" Natsu asked.

He felt Levy's nod through his pants.

"Where?"

The blue-haired maiden averted her eyes from the dragon slayer's, her cheeks burning red as she placed her finger on her lips.

Natsu snorted. "Ok. Hold still."

He bent over, capturing his lips in hers. After a few seconds he let up.

"How's that? Better?"

Levy shook her head. "…They're still a little sore."

Natsu smiled and kissed Levy again, this time deeper. When the two broke the kiss again, Levy positioned herself until she was straddling the fire dragon slayer's lap. She gripped his cheeks in her dainty hands, her lips capturing his as she slowly ground her lower body against his crotch.

"I thought you were sore." Natsu grinned. He moved his head downward, his teeth grazing against Levy's neck before he kissed her.

"I am." She moaned out, clutching his head closer to her. "You didn't finish your massage."

"Sorry." Natsu grinned into Levy's neck, his hands slowly moving under her shirt and bra. "I'll get on that."

* * *

The sun shined inside the bedroom, the rays hitting Natsu's closed eyes like a laser. He groaned and rolled over, using the pillow to block out the menacing daylight.

"Go away." He growled.

"Sleep well?"

Natsu opened his eyes, seeing Levy in the bathroom not far from him, fully dressed. Having just finished brushing her hair, she started to tie her bandana - half of Natsu's scarf - on her head.

The pinkette lazily sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed as he yawned and stretched.

"Yeah. I guess so." He sniffed the air, his nose catching the whiff of cooked fish and fresh fruit.

"I made breakfast before you woke up." Levy revealed. "It's probably cold by now, but you can use your magic to heat it up."

Natsu walked into the bathroom, throwing his arms around Levy's body.

"Natsu…stop." She giggled as she tried to free herself. "I don't have time for this."

"Why not?" Natsu playfully asked.

"I'm going on another job with Erza. I'm supposed to meet her at the train station and I'm already running late as it is."

Natsu's smiled faded and he let go. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok." Levy turned around and kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah. Be safe."

"You too."

With that Levy walked out of the bedroom and out of the house.

* * *

"Natsu?"

The dragon slayer didn't respond.

"Natsu, are you listening to me?"

Again no response.

"Hey!"

Natsu finally snapped at attention, his eyes now fully focused on the irritated blonde in front of him.

"What's wrong with you today?" Lucy asked. "You're usually way more focused than this."

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine. I know this stuff can be a lot to take in, but we're almost done."

"Yeah."

Lucy grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote on the board across from her bed. She pointed to the first word she wrote when she finished.

"What is this word?" she asked Natsu.

"Personify." He answered.

"And it means…?"

"Representing a quality or a concept in human form."

"Good." Lucy nodded. "Example?"

Natsu looked Lucy up and down. "You are irritation and crankiness personified."

"What?! I-"Lucy stopped when she noticed Natsu's sly smile. "Jerk." She pointed to the next word. "What does this say?"

"Pontificate."

"What does it mean?"

"To express an opinion in a way considered pompous or annoying."

"Example?" When Natsu smirked again, Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Don't use me this time."

"You're no fun." Natsu said. He thought for a moment before coming up with an answer. "Evergreen likes to pontificate about how much better the Thunder Legion is than everyone else."

"Very good." Lucy grinned. She grabbed an eraser and started to erase the board.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Is Levy mad at me or something?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. She's been acting kind of weird lately."

"How so?"

"She keeps going on jobs with Erza, and when she gets back she's all sore and bruised up."

"Well it's not like Erza goes on easy jobs." Lucy tittered.

"I know, but still...after we had sex last night-"

"Too much information."

"Sorry. When I woke up this morning she was already halfway out the door. She barely said a word to me. She said she had to go on another job."

"Sounds to me like she was just eager to get going. You're thinking way too hard about this."

"I also saw this huge sack of jewel she kept inside a drawer in the closet."

"Ok." Lucy placed her chalk down on the desk and faced Natsu. "I know you have a vendetta against people's personal space, but this is extreme even for you. Just tell me what you think is going on?"

"…I think Levy is going to break up with me. Then she's going to use the money to move out."

Lucy started to giggle.

"Hey don't laugh! I'm being serious here!"

"Sorry. Sorry." Lucy calmed down. "That just sounds ridiculous. Unless you do something really stupid then there's no way Levy would break up with you." Lucy then pondered her last statement. "Then again you do stupid stuff a lot, so maybe you should be worried…"

"Lucy!"

"Ok! Ok! I was just joking. Like I said there's no way Levy would break up with you."

"You think so?"

Lucy nodded. "Honestly I'm surprised you have lasted this long to begin with. Everyone in the guild nearly had a heart attack when you two started dating. We never thought we'd see something like that in a million years. It was like we stepped back into some weird world like Edolas or something."

Natsu started to sulk. "Thanks, Lucy..."

"All I'm saying is if you're that worried, then you just talk to her about it."

"Ok. I'll try." Natsu nodded.

"Good. I guarantee after everything is said and done, you'll see that you were just making a mountain out of a molehill."

Natsu tilted his head. "How does that work?"

Lucy sighed. "I gotta get started on idioms." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey I asked for you to teach me so I **wouldn't** be an idiot anymore." Natsu protested.

"That's not…actually never mind change of plans." Lucy erased the math problems on the board and wrote the word: "IDIOMS" in their place. "We're starting them now."

* * *

Silence was all that welcomed Levy when she walked inside the house.

"Anybody home?"

She started to look around the house for her lover, or his flying feline companion.

"Natsu? Happy? Are you here?"

After a minute or so of searching Levy sat on the couch.

"Guess I'm the only one here. Happy is probably still at Wendy's place."

The scribe stretched her arms overhead, groaning in slight discomfort as her joints and muscles tightened. "I think I got more than I bargained for by asking Erza for help." She looked down at her palms and balled her hands into fists. "I can't give up. I have to tough it out."

Just then the door opened, revealing a somewhat weary Natsu. Levy's mood instantly brightened.

"Perfect timing." She chirped.

Levy laid on her stomach, her body anticipating her boyfriend's skilled hands.

Natsu walked over to the couch and sat down near Levy's feet. She noticed something was wrong from the sullen look in his eyes.

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." He said ominously.

"Oh…ok." Levy sat up as straight as she could and a feeling of fear slowly started to set in on her. Conversations that started with those four words were never good ones. "What about?"

"Us."

Levy's body stiffened more and felt the lump in her throat grow as she clenched the hem of her dress in her shaking knuckles. That was one of the worst answers to a question like that.

"What-" she cleared her throat. "What about us?"

"Do you…" Natsu started. "Do you…want to break up?"

Levy's eyes shot open and her heart dropped. She tried to collect herself, but her thoughts were much too scattered to think clearly. In her panic, she uttered the first words that came to her mind.

"Do…do you?"

Now Natsu was surprised. "What? No, I don't."

"Then why would you ask me something like that?"

"I don't know." Natsu couldn't even look Levy in the eye. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Levy's voice was little more forceful now as she leaned in closer to him.

"You're tired of me aren't you?"

Levy was shocked by the question. "What? Why would you ever think think that? Natsu, what's going on?"

"You've been acting really weird lately. You keep going on these jobs with Erza and come back all sore and stuff, but you never talk about it. You have all of that jewel stashed away in the closest and-"

"You went through my things?" Levy questioned with narrowed eyes.

"D-don't change the subject." Natsu quickly said. "I know you're going on all those high paying S-Class jobs and saving up so you can break up with me and move out."

Levy's nerves settled and she snorted before breaking into a full fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry…" she wiped a tear from her eye and calmed down. "It's just that is the silliest thing I've ever heard." She held Natsu's cheeks, forcing him to look into her eyes. "I'm not going to break up with you, and I'm not moving out. I love living here. I love being with you."

Natsu looked away. "You don't have to lie. There's probably way better guys you could be with."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I'm stupid and-"

"No you're not!"

Levy's shout startled the dragon slayer, forcing him to look into her face again. Now she was angry.

"I hate when you say that."

Natsu remained silent as he stared in Levy's soft brown eyes.

"Just because you're not as smart as everyone else, doesn't make you stupid." she said.

Ever since they became a couple they could hear the hushed whispers and comments of people wondering why they were together. The rude remarks of people saying "Levy can do much better." and "How did an idiot like Natsu get with a smart girl like Levy?". Some even came from their own guild.

Natsu never seemed to mind the comments until now, but Levy always hated them. Why was it anyone's business who she chose to be with? If they really knew Natsu they would see that he had much more to offer than intelligence. His other qualities more than made up for a few missing iq points.

"Don't ever call yourself stupid, or dumb, or anything like that again in front of me again. Ok?" she said.

Natsu nodded.

"Good." She let go of him and sat on her knees. "I have to show you something."

She started taking off her shirt, and Natsu started to blush.

"But, I've already seen-"

"Not that." she chided. "Something else." Once she was in her underwear, Levy waved her finger in the air.

 ** _SOLID SCRIPT: REVEAL_**

The words appeared and stuck to Levy's abdomen. Her body started to glow. When they light faded, Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of her. All along Levy's body were cuts and marks. She looked as if she had been tortured at sword point.

Natsu slowly reached out to her, rubbed his thumb along the cut on her thigh.

"What happened to you?"

"These are from training." Levy answered.

"Training?" Natsu's eyes opened in realization as he looked up to her. "Is that what you've been doing with Erza?"

Levy nodded.

"But why?"

"Because I was scared."

"Scared?" Natsu repeated. "Of what?"

"Of being a burden to you on jobs. Whenever we take a job together that requires fighting, you always have to worry protecting me. Then you get hurt and I can't help but feel guilty. I hated feeling that way, so I asked Erza to help train me so you wouldn't have t worry about me anymore. So I could protect you for once. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you would call me weak and leave."

Natsu was stunned by Levy's revelation. He had no idea she felt this way. He suddenly hugged her close.

"Sorry I made you feel like that." He apologized. "You're not weak, Levy, but even if you were ten times stronger I'd still protect you. It's just what I do."

"I know." Levy smiled and hugged him back. "I should have just been honest with you from the start. Then we could have avoided this entire awkward conversation."

"Yeah, but wait...what about the money in the closet?"

Levy pulled out of the hug and pouted. "We ll I was going to use it for a surprise vacation after the Fantasia Parade, but now I guess we'll just have to settle for a regular one instead."

"Oh. Sorry." Natsu smiled sheepishly.

The couple laughed for a little while before Natsu spoke again.

"So…are we still together?" he asked.

"I wasn't aware that we broke up." Levy smiled.

"Right."

Levy looked over her boyfriend's shoulder to the book on the table. It was on the history of Fiore. "So how long has Lu been giving you history lessons?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "What? What makes you think that?"

"That book has been out of print for years, and Lucy is the only person in town with a copy. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

Natsu sighed in defeat. "Fine you got me. I asked Lucy to help me get smarter so I could talk to you better."

Levy giggled. "That's sweet, but I told you before that you don't have to try and get smarter for my sake. I love you just the way you are."

Natsu smirked. "Says the girl who is getting put through hell by Erza to get stronger because she thinks she's weak."

"Touche. I suppose I am sort of a hypocrite. How about this? I'll teach you about anything you want to know…if you'll help me train."

Natsu smiled. "Ok. Deal." The couple shook hands. "Training begins now." Natsu suddenly tackled Levy, forcing her back onto the couch cushions.

"Natsu, wait." She giggled as the dragon slayer kissed down her abdomen. "What kind of training is this?"

"Cardio."

Natsu walked his fingers up Levy's body, clenching his hands in hers and holding them in place. When he started to kiss and nibble on her inner thigh, Levy started to moan.

"I think I'm starting to like this kind of training." she said, biting on her bottom lip as she smiled.

Natsu grinned and removed his shirt, along with a giggling Levy's underwear. "We're just getting started."

* * *

 **Just a little one shot I wrote based off one of my headcanons for NaLe (NaVy?). I always imagined them being self-conscious about what they lacked in relation to the other when they started dating i.e. Natsu being worried that he's "too dumb" for Levy, and Levy worried about being "too weak" for Natsu. A bit odd with characterization I know, but I was just clearing my mind. Also this site needs much more NatsuxLevy.**

 **As always let me know what you think with a comment/review and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
